Mushrooms and Misadventures
by Lora1
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 6 and the other ½!! 16/2-03... Pleeeeeease r&r!! Pippin finds some mushrooms but he doesn´t know that they are poisonous.. This is NOT slash!
1. chapter 1

I still don´t know what to name this fic, but if you have any ideas plz tell me!=) I will continue this story if someone reviews. In this story Pip is about 15 years.  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Frodo was bored. This was just a too beautiful day to stay inside. He thought for a moment, then he walked to the green door of Bag-End.  
  
He had decided to walk to the market and buy some things he needed. So he opened the door, and breathed in some fresh air. His garden smelled roses, daisies and much more. Sam had really done a good job.  
  
He closed the small gate and when he turned around again he saw a hobbit lad only a few inches infront of himself.  
  
He jumped in surprise, he hadn´t seen that Pippin had arrived.  
  
"Pip. I didn´t see you!"  
  
Pippin grinned. "I just wanted to visit you."  
  
"Oh, come in then!" Frodo said and opened the gate again.  
  
"Look what I found!" Pippin said and pulled out a small bag from his pocket and opened it. Inside Frodo saw it was mushrooms.  
  
"Do you want to eat them now?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, I´m starving! And I will share them with you."  
  
Frodo chuckeled. "Thanks Pip. Let´s eat them now."  
  
They went inside and Frodo begun to cook the mushrooms.  
  
"Where did you found these?" he asked.  
  
"By the road actually." Pippin replied as he looked around.  
  
"Frodo, you really need to clean up in here!"  
  
"Yeah I know. Where´s Merry today then?"  
  
"He and Saradoc went to the market."  
  
Frodo made a soup of the mushrooms and some vegetables. "Done!" he said proudly and went to the table where Pippin sat. Then he placed the bowl on the table.  
  
"That looks delicious Frodo!" said Pippin excited.  
  
  
  
When they were finished Pippin moaned, he had eated almost twice as much as Frodo.  
  
"That was really good Frodo! Who thought you to make that soup?"  
  
"Uncle Bilbo did" Frodo replied as he took their plates and glasses and went to wash them. But what he didn´t see was the heap of stuff on the floor, so he tripped over it and the glasses and plates hit the floor with a loud crash.  
  
"Frodo? Are you alright?" Pippin asked when he saw Frodo lye on the floor.  
  
"Mmm." Frodo awnsered as he stood up again. "What a mess! Now I really need to clean up!" he sighed.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" asked Pippin  
  
"No. I think I should clean up this house"  
  
"Ok. I can go to the market and see if i can find Merry."  
  
"When you get there do you think you can buy some things for me?"  
  
"Sure!" Pippin replied. Frodo handed him some money and a list of things he needed.  
  
  
  
When Pippin had left Frodo started to clean up. He didn´t like the odd look and taste of the mushrooms thay ate. He had a slight headache and felt a bit dizzy.  
  
He begun to worry. Think if it was the mushrooms?  
  
After a while he became more dizzy and his stomic begun to hurt. He wanted to be on the safe side so he went to the bathroom.  
  
He stood by the toilet and sighed. He had never done this before. He took a deap breath and thrust two fingers down his throat and threw up. 


	2. chapter 2

Ok - I´m back!  
  
I don´t know anything about poisonous mushrooms. I just felt like writing a story about that =). Thanks for the kind reviews. Anyone who knows how to do to accept anonymous reviews??? I don´t know why I can´t! Thanks for the suggestions about the title!  
  
**Read this**  
  
It´s now your choise; shall they die, or shall they find some special weed or something that will end their sickness?  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to everybody who has reviewed this fic =)  
  
The Evil Old Woman - As I said I don´t know anything about poisonus stuff, but you´re right.  
  
Dragon - Yes, my first language is scandinavian, swedish actually. And I would have liked to write more details, but I can´t speak as much english as almost everybody can, but I´ll try.  
  
Robin Gurl - * Tries to duck, but fails and gets an orange in her head * ouch. Heh. anyway, I know I don´t accept anonymous reviews, but. I don´t know why! I must have pressed a wrong button or something.  
  
tiggivon - Thanks for the tips =).  
  
Rab - As I said to Dragon It´s a bit hard to write more details, but I will try my best.  
  
Taylor Chaiskin - Thanks for the suggestion =).  
  
And nooow - The story!  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Halfway to the market Pippin began to feel strange. He looked down and tried to focus his eyes on the road.  
  
Suddenly he heard a familiar voice;  
  
"Pip?"  
  
Pippin swallowed and looked up and forced a smile.  
  
"Hi Merry. Where´s your father?"  
  
Merry studied Pippin then replied: "He went home and i went here when I saw you. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes" Pippin lied. "I´m going to buy some things for Frodo at the market."  
  
"Okay. I´m coming with you."  
  
  
  
When they came to the market Pippin was really dizzy, and had a terrible headache. One time, when Merry didn´t see, he nearly fainted. But he never did, he just leaned against a wall and gasped. Merry had asked several times if he really felt good, and Pippin had nodded. He knew how worried Merry could be.  
  
But after a while when Pippin really felt horrible Merry said:  
  
"Pip, I can see you´re not alright, what´s the matter?"  
  
Then Pippin explained how he felt.  
  
"Oh Merry, I feel so bad. I am terribly dizzy, everything is blurry. And my stomic and head hurt."  
  
"But Pip! Why didn´t you tell me?" Merry hugged his cousin tightly.  
  
"Because you always get so worried" Pippin wispered.  
  
"You have to tell me if you feel like this!" A tear rolled down Merry´s cheek. Pippin was right, he really became worry.  
  
"Let´s go home and get you to bed."  
  
Pippin breathed hard, and after a while he gasped:  
  
"Merry. Think. I´m going to. Faint."  
  
"Pippin!!" Merry cried in fear as he caught Pippins limp body. He sank down to his knees, still holding Pippins body.  
  
"HELP!" he cried weakly, but no one heard him.  
  
"Oh what shall I do?" he wispered. "What is happening?"  
  
He looked down at Pippins pale face and checked his breath. He sighed in relief when he felt that Pippin was still breathing, but his face showed that he was in pain, and he began to murmur in his sleep.  
  
"Don´t die Pippin" Merry sobbed and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Suddenly he heard someone calling his name and he looked up, and saw that Frodo was running towards him.  
  
When Frodo came to Merry and Pippin he was out of his breath and knelt down beside Pippins small body. He checked Pippin´s pulse and stood up.  
  
"Help me carry him Merry."  
  
They carried Pippin as fast as they could towards Bag-End. When they got there, they put Pippin on a bed.  
  
"What is going on?!" Merry asked as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"SAM!" Frodo cried and Sam appeared in the doorway. "Go and fetch a healer, quickly!" And Sam disappeared as fast as he had arrived.  
  
"Merry, go and get some water." Merry ran out from the room and Frodo stroke Pippin´s curls and wished that Sam would get a healer before it was too late.  
  
Then Merry came into the room with a bowl of water. Frodo smiled and took it. Then he soaked a cloth with the water and placed it on Pippins brow.  
  
"W-what is happening to him?!" asked Merry.  
  
"He is poisoned."  
  
"Poisoned?!" Merry´s eyes went wide.  
  
"By mushrooms."  
  
"But how do you know?"  
  
"I ate them too." replied Frodo.  
  
"You ate them too?! B-but then are you also poisoned!"  
  
"Calm down Merry." Frodo said and hugged Merry. "I am not poisoned anymore. I got rid of it in time."  
  
"How did you do that?" Merry asked.  
  
"I threw up."  
  
"But if you did that you are sick!"  
  
"Merry take it easy." Said Frodo as Merry began to shake uncontrollably. "I thrust my fingers down my throat."  
  
"Honestly, do you yhink Pip will survive?"  
  
"Honestly I don´t know." Frodo replied. 


	3. chapter 3

I have decided inot/i to kill Pip! =) Good huh? I never really wanted to do it..  
  
I love reviews! Thank everyone who has reviewed! I love you!  
  
Dragon - Thanks for telling! And Hello my name is Dragon is in swedish "Hej, jag heter Dragon" or "Hallå, mitt namn är Dragon" . "Dragon" in swedish though is "Drake".hehe.  
  
Robin gurl - YAY!! I´ve seen it too! And the two towers! Three times! It rox!  
  
Celebrindal - Thanks! Both for telling how to accept and your kind comment!  
  
Aguachica - Thank you for the comment!  
  
The Story!  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
"You ate poisonous mushrooms?" said the doctor, Bandobras Bracegirdle, who now had arrived. "How did he feel before he fainted?"  
  
"He said he had a stomache and a headache. And that he felt really dizzy." Merry replied with a shaky voice.  
  
"How do you feel Frodo?" Bandobras asked.  
  
Frodo sat in deep thoughts, but when he heard someone say his name he looked up. "Huh? Oh, only a slight headache, but I feel much better now."  
  
"Hmm.. Didn´t you see that the mushrooms looked strange?"  
  
"Well, I did, but it was too late."  
  
"That wasn´t good."  
  
"I know." Frodo said and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Well, well.." Bandobras looked over to the bed which Pippin laid in. Merry sat on a chair beside the bed and held Pippin´s small hand in his own. He murmured soft words to Pippin.  
  
"Come on Pip.. Wake up.. Please.. You´ll miss afternoontea if you don´t.. Open your eyes Pip.." But Pippin only muttered something and turned away his head.  
  
Sam stood quite forgotten in a corner and his gaze shifted between Frodo and Merry.  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Merry asked. "Some kind of medicine or something? There must be isomething/i you can do!"  
  
"I do not know, because What kind of mushroom it was is still unknown." Bandobras said. He turned around to face Frodo. "Is there any mushrooms left?"  
  
"I don´t know, but if it is, they are in the kitchen."  
  
Frodo and Bandobras left the room and Sam trotted silently after. They went throug a corridor and then to the left. When they came into the kitchen Frodo went over to the table.  
  
Sam looked around in the room. "Beggin your pardon, Mister Frodo, but it is quite a mess en here."  
  
Frodo half-smiled sadly. "I know Sam." He said and continued searching after the small bag that the mushrooms had been in.  
  
"Ah, I found it!" Frodo said happily and picked up the bag from behind a pan and some other stuff. He fumbled with the knot and untied it. Slowly he opened the bag and looked inside.  
  
"Oh no! It´s empty!" He said and gave the others a sad look. "There´s nothing left!" he shook his head and dropped the bag and his eyes widened.  
  
"But if we don´t know what kind of mushrooms it was, then we don´t know the medicine!"  
  
The doctor thought for a moment and then he nodded slowly. "Maby. Do you remember how they looked like?"  
  
"I think so.. They were brown and had pale red spots at the foot."  
  
"Hmm.. That doesn´t sound familiar to me. Are you sure.."  
  
"Wait! I know what to do!" Frodo cried suddenly and ran out of the room. Bandobras followed. Sam stood there with a confused expression on his face and followed.  
  
They came in to a quite big room which looked like a kind of library. There were many books of different kind everywhere. Sam went over to Frodo who stood and searched for something and Sam gave him a questioning look.  
  
Suddenly Frodo cried out in triumph. "Here! I found it!" He pulled out a small but very thick book from the shelf. He gave it to the healer and said: "This is a book about mushrooms. I think all mushrooms in the world is here! I have never really cared about reading it but I found it!"  
  
Bandobras began to look in it. "Frodo, do you have a clue iwhere/i in the book it is?"  
  
Frodo´s proud smile faded. "No.. But I think the poisonous are in the end of the book."  
  
Bandobras turned many pages beforehe said: "Here! I think the mushrooms might hav been.." He was interrupted by a shout.  
  
"Frodo! Hurry! It´s Pip!"  
  
*TBC*  
  
Pleaaaaaaase review!! 


	4. chapter 4

I´m already updating!! It usually takes a month or so, but when I got all reviews I got sooo happy so I wrote more.. See, when u review I update sooner! Pleaaaase review!  
  
And my first language is not english as u perhaps have figured out.. I come from sweden! So don´t get too scared when u see my errors.  
  
And yes crazytook, I thought Sam knew a lot about of herbs, but I didn´t know for sure.. I think he is gonna help with some herbs perhaps in next chapter.  
  
I luv all reviewers!  
  
  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Frodo´s heart almost leapt up in his throat at Merry´s shout and he ran out of the library. But when he got out of the door, and turned to run to the room, Merry and he ran in to eatchother and both were knocked to the floor.  
  
"Ow.." Frodo sat up and rubbed his forehead. "What is it Merry?"  
  
But Merry only raised to his feet and began to tug Frodo´s hand. "Come Frodo!"  
  
Frodo followed Merry towards Pippin´s room.  
  
"Pip.. He´s awake!" he said happily between his breath.  
  
When they came into the room they saw Pippin lay on his side, clutching his stomach while he moaned softly.  
  
Frodo frowned. "What´s the matter Pip?" Pippin gave him a pleading look but Frodo still didn´t understand. Merry did though, and ran out of the room again.  
  
"I don´t understand Pip."  
  
"Frodo.. I have to.." a swallow. "I think I gonna be sick.." Pippin closed his eyes as he couldn´t stand it any longer, and threw up.  
  
Then Merry appeared with a bowl in his hands, but it was too late. As Pippin suddenly began to slump forward, Mery cried out, dropped the bowl and ran to the bed to catch Pippin before he fell out of it.  
  
But the bowl that he had dropped hit Frodo´s toes and he cried out and lost his balance.  
  
Right then Sam and Bandobras appeared behind him and Frodo knocked them all to the ground.  
  
Frodo raised to his feet and apologized them while he helped them up. Then he rushed over to Merry and Pippin.  
  
His first thought was that Pippin was unconscious but suddenly he began to sob quietly.  
  
"Oh, Pip! What is it?" Merry asked. "When you´re sad I get sad too."  
  
Pippin finally managed to whisper painfully: "I´m sorry.."  
  
Frodo looked at him confused. "What for? I.." then he relised why.  
  
"Oh Pippin, don´t care about that. I´ll clean it up."  
  
But Pippin only sobbed harder and tried to turn away, but even the tiniest little movement caused him a throbbing headache and everything began to spin violenty. Pippin felt like he was going to throw up again, and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Hurts.."  
  
"What hurts my love?" Merry asked softly while he stroked his cousin´s curls.  
  
"Everything.."  
  
"Poor Pip.." Merry said pityfully and hugged Pippin as tight as he dared.  
  
Meanwhile Frodo had gone and fetcht a mop to clean up the vomit with, but Sam stopped him.  
  
"Let me do it Mister Frodo."  
  
"No Sam." Frodo said. "I.."  
  
"You go and take care of Mister Pippin instead. He´ll need that."  
  
Frodo looked at him and slowly handed him the stuff.  
  
"Thank you Sam." he smiled and gave Sam a pat on the shoulder before he joined the company by the bed.  
  
"Do you think he got rid of the poison when he.. threw up." Merry asked Bandobras hopefully. "I mean, Frodo got well when he did so."  
  
But Bandobras shook his head sadly. "No, I don´t think he will get well from that. It´s too late."  
  
Merry got an sad expression. "Well, did you find the medicine?"  
  
"No, I´m not sure if it is the right mushroom we found." Then he asked. "How do you feel Peregrin?"  
  
Merry answered for him. "He says everything hurts."  
  
Bandobras frowned a little. "Okay, but I think I need a more detailed explonation."  
  
Merry sighed and woke the sleeping Pippin. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked at Merry tiredly. "Pip? You have to tell the doctor how you feel."  
  
"I.. My head hurts when I move and.. everything spins.. and I feel really warm.. and sick.." It took him a great effort to explain all that and he gasped and closed his eyes.  
  
Bandobras looked at Pippin and then in the book. "I´m afraid those are the synthoms.."  
  
Merry looked sadly down at his beloved cousin. "Is it bad?"  
  
"I´m afraid so.."  
  
Now Merry´s eyes shone with unshed tears. "How bad?" he whispered.  
  
Bandobras sighed deeply and shook his head. "I don´t know if your cousin will live out the night."  
  
*TBC*  
  
Oooh, I´m evil! I know the end of this chapter wasn´t really good, because I wrote it on the computer. I usually write on paper but I hadn´t finished it. 


	5. chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews!! Hugs to all of you!  
  
Yes, the grammar is probably wrong in many places but I don´t have a beta or anything..  
  
Finally updating! Sorry if it´s taking a lot of time but I have to do my homework =( and I´ve been drawing some manga too.. I like manga.. ANYWAY here´s you chapter!  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
"What?!" Frodo and Merry nearly screamed at the same time.  
  
"I am really sorry." Bandobras sighed. "I don´t know if there is any medicine against it.."  
  
Merry carefully laid Pippin down on the bed again. "No! I don´t belive you! Not my innocent little Pippin! Nonono, you´re wrong! He will be fine after some rest!" he screamed, not willing to accept what he just had heard.  
  
"Merry.." Frodo whispered, with tears already running down his cheeks.  
  
"No.." Merry sobbed. "No!"  
  
"Oh Merry!" Frodo embraced Merry, who began to cry in his shoulder.  
  
"I-it´s all my f-fault!" he sobbed and Frodo turned so he could face Merry.  
  
"Why would it be your fault Merry?" Frodo´s voice was barely a trembling whisper.  
  
"Because if I wouldn´t have gone t-to the market instead of being with Pip, nothing of this would have h-happend!"  
  
"It´s not your fault." But Merry didn´t reply this time, he only cried harder. "Then it´s my fault too, more than yours!" Frodo said after a while.  
  
Merry looked up. "Why?" he whispered hoarsly.  
  
"Because I didn´t see that they were poisonous."  
  
Merry shook his head weakly and lay down beside Pippin with his own head on the pillow beside Pippin´s.  
  
Suddenly Pippin began to stir and opened his eyes.  
  
"Hullo Pip." Merry said and wiped his tears.  
  
Pippin lay still for a moment and looked around the room and then at Merry. He frowned slightly.  
  
"Where am I? And why are you so sad?"  
  
Merry managed to smile a little and brought a trembling hand up to touch Pippin´s cheek.  
  
"We´re in Bag-End, silly. Don´t you remember that?" Merry replied, trying his best not to cry, for Pippin´s sake. But then he realised that this might be the last time he spoke to his cousin.. ever.  
  
He shut his eyes and hid his face in his hands and cried again.  
  
"Merry!" Pippin sat up, but the movement was too fast and his eyes widened and he went paler. He whimpered and brought up a hand and covered his mouth with it.  
  
Frodo took the bowl that now stood beside him and placed it under Pippin, and supported him as he was sick again.  
  
When Pippin was done he sobbed and curled up to a ball. "It hurts so much.."  
  
"I know it hurts.." Merry whispered, regretting that he had made Pippin throw up.  
  
"I´m so thirsty.." Pippin whispered.  
  
"Oh.. But why didn´t you say so? Frodo, can you please get a glass of water for Pip?"  
  
"Sure.." Frodo murmured and stood up and as went to the kitchen he could faintly hear Pippin whisper:  
  
"Am I going to die Merry?"  
  
Frodo sobbed and closed the door. Suddenly he walked inte someone and he looked up. It was Sam. Sam frowned slightly and gave him a worry look.  
  
"Why are you crying Mister Frodo?"  
  
Frodo was about to shout at Sam for asking such a stupid question, but then he remembered that Sam had been out in the kitchen and cleaning up there too.  
  
"Pippin.. He´s going to.. He´s going to die.. Bandobras said there wasn´t any medicine.." More tears were running down his cheeks.  
  
Sam looked a bit surprised and confused. "Oh.. But there is."  
  
"There is what?"  
  
"A medicine." Sam replied simply.  
  
"There is?!?" Frodo couldn´t belive it.  
  
"Yes.. I thought you knew." Sam said.  
  
Frodo felt that he was angry at Sam for not telling him before, but still he felt happy, so very, very happy.  
  
"Why didn´t you tell me?!"  
  
"I thought Bandobras had told you. He *is* a healer after all. I´m really sorr.."  
  
"Bless you Sam!" Frodo cried in joy and hugged a quite surprised Sam. "I have to tell Merry." He began to make his way back to the room.  
  
"But I don´t have it here.." Sam sighed.  
  
"Well then, you must hurry home!" Frodo felt stressed. What if they came to late?  
  
"I don´t have them there either.." Frodo was about to say something but Sam stopped him. "I know where you can find it. It is a herb that grows by the river.. By the big cherrytree."  
  
Frodo blinked and raced into the room. "Merry!" he shouted, and Merry hushed him.  
  
"Pip fell asleep.."  
  
"Merry there is a medicine!" Frodo cried.  
  
Merry flew up from the bed and to Frodo. "Are you sure?!" Frodo nodded.  
  
"Where is it?!" he cried.  
  
"You know that big cherrytree? It only grows there."  
  
"The cherrytree?! I will never get there before night!" Merry cried. "Frodo, do you still have that pony?"  
  
"Well, yes.. But I´m not a very good rider.."  
  
"Then I will ride it! Hurry, get it and I will wait by the door!" Merry cried and Frodo ran off. Merry put his jacket on and waited by the door until Frodo appeared with a pretty old-looking pony.  
  
"Merry be careful!" Frodo said as Merry climbed the pony.  
  
"I hope I won´t be too late.." Merry murmured as he began to ride.  
  
"Merry hurry! Ride fast!" Frodo shouted as Merry rode off in the sunset.  
  
End chater 5  
  
(A/N: I know, this probably wasn´t one of the best chapters.. I wrote the most of it on the computer this time.. Sorry if the chapters are short..)  
  
And DON´T forget to review!! 


	6. chapter 6 part one

This is a Merry chapter.. not a merry chapter but it only contains Merry.. I´ve tried my best to make a lot of details but I guess it didn´t end up very well because of all my errors..  
  
So please tell me, if you have the energy to, if you find many errors..  
  
Thank you for the reviews! Puss på er!  
  
~Chapter 6~ part one  
  
Merry had ridden for about ten minutes when it started to blow. The wind was cold as it blew in his face and slowly it grew colder. He started to shiver and he wondered why he hadn´t brought a cloak with him.  
  
Ah, of course, it was because that he needed to hurry, so that they could save Pippin from death. He shuddered and rode faster but there was still much more to ride.  
  
Grey clouds began to cover the sky and suddenly it started to drizzle.  
  
Merry cursed the rain. It would slow his ride for sure. It began to rain even more and the pony´s hooves began to slip a little in the mud. Merry was soaked by now and he heard a thunder quite far away.  
  
The sun was completely gone now. A sudden lightning lit up the black sky; the thunder was coming closer and it started to rain harder.  
  
"I will never make it.." Merry muttered as a new lightning flew across the sky and Thorin, the pony, got stressed.  
  
"Easy there.." Merry murmured in the pony´s ear and Thorin calmed slightly.  
  
It felt like hours before Merry saw the river which float quitely and reflected the starry sky. The eerie silence was soon cut of by an other thunder and after only a few secounds it was followed by a lightning which seemed to get awfully near.  
  
'I hope it didn´t hit something..' Merry thought.  
  
An other freezing wind passed and chilled Merry to the bone. He sighed in frustration as the pony slowed down because a tree was blocking the path.  
  
End chapter 6½  
  
I know, not very much action, and it was certainly not long, but it is only the first part.. And don´t laugh at me for naming the pony Thorin.. I don´t even know if you spell it like that..  
  
Part 2 up soon!( I hope..)  
  
Please review!!! 


	7. chapter 6 part two

Well what do I have to say? Nothing as far as I remember..  
  
Hugs to all reviewers! Really, you are soo nice to me.  
  
~Chapter 6~ part 2  
  
'I am never gonna get there!' Merry thought. This was one of the worst thunderstorms he ever had experienced and it *had* to come now when he had to hurry the most.  
  
He carfully rode around the fallen tree and continued by the river. He rode long and hard and after a while the contours of a tree appeared trough the still falling rain.  
  
He cried out in joy and faced the sky and big raindrops splashed on his face. He had made it! He would bring the herbs to Bag-End and Pip would get well.  
  
He made Thorin trot the rest of the way to the tree. There was a rain of bright white flowers on the tree and the raindrops made them bounce a little. He climbed of the pony and went over to the tree. Thorin looked like as if he would collapse, and Merry began to regret that he had pushed him so hard, now that he would make it and still have quite much time over.  
  
But he still had to hurry so he began to search for the plant at once. His spitits fell though as he noticed that there was at least two different things growing there, and he didn´t know which was the right one.  
  
He took both, Sam would know which was the medicine, and stood up. He stuffed the plants in his pockets and went over to Thorin.  
  
When he had climbed up on the pony a most unexpected thing happened.  
  
A lightning flashed and hit the big cherrytree. Thorin, who stood almost under it, neighed and pranced.  
  
Merry gave up a frightened scream as he was thrown of, and everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. Images flashed trough his mind.  
  
Before he hit the ground he twisted and a horrible tought came to him. If anything happened to him, he would not be able to bring the herbs, and Pippin would die.  
  
He felt a sharp pain right above his chest, and the nasty sound of bone breaking could be heard. He hit his head on something, a rock he thought, and as his soul wept for Pippin his thoughts became muddled and he fell into darkness.  
  
End chapter 6½  
  
Umm.. maybe a strange chapter but anyway.. Maybe I am a cliffhanger sometimes..  
  
Please review!!! I´ll luv you forever! 


End file.
